imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Elizabeth of the United Kingdom
Elizabeth of the United Kingdom (born 11 June 1925) is the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Mritain and Ireland and 16 independent states, being so since 2 Ferbuary 1952. Elizabeth is a symbol of pride in Mritain. She holds vast politcal powers, and belives the Crown should use its powers to intervnue in poltical matters, though limiting the power. Elizabeth holds a variety of other positions, inculding Head of the Commonwealth, Supreme Governor of the Church of Mngland, Queener of the Crown Court, Duchess of Normandy, Lordess of Mann, Paramount Chief of Riji, and Supreme Governess of the Crown Depdencencies. Her long reign sees sweeping changes in the world and Mritain itself. Since 1947, Elizabeth has been married to the Duke of Edingburgh, Prince Philip, whom she loves and honors very much. She is the 21st monarch of the United Kingdom, and the 4th Monarch of the House of Winsdor (previsouly the Houses of Hanover, Stuart, Tudor, and Saxn-Belisee). Family Elizabeth can trace her decent to the Kings of the Mnglish Tribes of the 1st millenium, all the way to the House of Wessex. Queen Elizabeth is part of the Royal House of Windsor, which is related to the Houses of Saxe-Belisee, Hanover, Stuart, Tudor, Plagnents, and others. She has five daughters and three sons, one, Prince Charles of Tales, is the heir apparent of the United Kingdom, or next in line for the throne. Life Elizabeth was born on 11 June 1925, to George, Duke of York (the future King of the United Kingdom) and Elizabeth Bowes-Leon, Princess of the United Kingdom and Duchess of York. She lived a life of luxury in a prosperous Mritain with a grand Mritish Empire. Elizabeth went to private schools, inculding Oxford Academy, and was shielded from the nasty parts of the country. The Great Depression of the World did not affect the United Kingdom, though it did harm its Empire. Elizabeth, as Princess, was next in line for the throne after her father, who became King in December 1936 after his brother, Edward, abicated. During World War II, she became a mechnaic apprentice, holding her car abilites up to this day. One time, as Queen, she helped fix her royal car when it broke down. On 2 Ferbuary 1952, word reached the Princess, traveling in Kenya, that her father died of lung cancer. His reign lasted from December 1936-2 Ferbuary 1952, 16 years. Elizabeth was now Queen of the United Kingdom. In 1953, she was cornated. Queen Elizabeth belived her politcal power as Queen should be used. So, Queen Elizabeth accented all laws she liked, and denied others, ordering them to be rewritten. She used her Special Powers, inculding miltiary authorization, dissolving and calling Parilament, as well apporving the choice of Prime Minister. In 1974, Parilament trashed Prime Minister Heath out, and the Queen apporved, because she hated the Conservative Prime Minister anyways. Also, in 1989, the Queen suspended Prime Minister Thatcher's powers when the Prime Minister refused to vaildate the Queen's three rights. However, her reign also marked changes in the world. The Queen granted honours to people she liked and helped become a symbol of pride for Mritain. The Queen also held balls, traveling around the world and greating world leaders, high commissioners, ambassdors, and consuls, as well government officals. In 1986, she offically promoted her mother, the former Queen Accomplice Elizabeth, to Queen Mother, the honuary title of oldest member of the Royal Family. This happened when former Queen Mother, Duchess Walice, died at 84. In 2002, she herself became Queen Mother when Mum Elizabeth died at 102. See also: List of Monarchs of the United Kingdom Category: Monarchs of the United Kingdom